musicpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Travers
Mary Travers was an American folk singer best known for being part of the folk trio Peter, Paul & Mary, but she also released 5 albums during her solo career in the 1970s. As she was not as prolific a songwriter as her musical partners, many of the songs from her solo career were covers of other contemporary folk or soft rock artists, including many covers of John Denver. Some highlights from her solo career include covers of John Denver's "Follow Me" and Elton John's "Indian Sunset". History Mary Travers was born in Louisville, Kentucky, to parents Robert Travers and Virginia Coigney, both journalists. When she was 2, her family moved to Greenwich Village in New York City. She was known to have one brother and one sister growing up. She dropped out of high school when she was 18 to join the folk group the Song Swappers, who sang backup for Pete Seeger. It was in the Greenwich Village folk music scene where she met Paul Stookey, and she was introduced to Peter Yarrow in 1961 by independent folk group manager Albert Grossman, who was looking to create a new group in the style of The Weavers. The three started singing together and released their first album in 1962, followed by two more in 1963. They released a stream of several other albums throughout the '60s before breaking up in 1970 to pursue solo careers. (See Peter, Paul & Mary.) When Peter, Paul, and Mary split up to pursue solo careers in the '70s, Mary Travers was the first to release a solo album, the self-titled Mary in 1971. She continued to release four more solo albums in the '70s, and eventually reunited with Peter and Paul in 1978. Peter, Paul, & Mary continued recording and performing together until Mary Travers' unfortunate death in 2009. Peter and Paul went on to continue performing as a duo. Personal Life Mary Travers was married four times in her lifetime and had two daughters. She was first married to John Filler some time in the late '50s, and they had one daughter, Erika, who was born in 1960. In 1963 she married Barry Feinstein, and they also had a daughter in 1966, whom they named Alicia. They divorced in 1968. She was also married to Gerard L. Taylor from 1969-1975, and from 1991 until her death in 2009 she was married to Ethan Robbins. Discography * Peter (1971) * Morning Glory (1972) * All My Choices (1973) * Circles (1974) * [[It's in Everyone of Us (Album)|''It's in Everyone of Us]]' '(1978) Songs '''A' *[[All My Choices (Mary Travers Song)|'All My Choices']] C''' * [[Catch the Rain|'''Catch the Rain]] * [[Children One and All|'Children One and All']] * [[Circles (Mary Travers Song)|'Circles']] * [[Circus (John Denver)|'Circus']] * [[Conscientious Objector (I Shall Die)|'Conscientious Objector (I Shall Die)']] D''' * [[Doctor My Eyes|'''Doctor My Eyes]] F''' * [[500 Miles|'''Five Hundred Miles]] * [[Follow Me (John Denver)|'Follow Me']] G''' * [[Goin' Back (Carole King)|'''Goin' Back]] * [[Goodbye Again (John Denver Song)|'Goodbye Again']] * [[Good News (For the Lady)|'Good News (For the Lady)']] H''' * [[Home is Where the Hurt Is|'''Home is Where the Hurt Is]] * [[House at Pooh Corner|'House at Pooh Corner']] I''' * [[I Am Your Child (Barry Manilow)|'''I Am Your Child]] * [[If I'm Lucky (David Buskin Song)|'If I'm Lucky']] * [[I Guess He'd Rather Be in Colorado|'I Guess He'd Rather Be in Colorado']] * [[I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song|'I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song']] * [[Indian Sunset|'Indian Sunset']] * [[Is it Really Love at All|'Is it Really Love at All']] * [[It's in Everyone of Us (Song)|'It's in Everyone of Us']] * [[It Will Come to You Again|'It Will Come to You Again']] * [[I Wish I Knew (How it Would Feel to Be Free)|'I Wish I Knew (How it Would Feel to Be Free)']] M''' * [[Man Song (Mary Travers)|'''Man Song]] * [[Morning Glory (David Buskin Song)|'Morning Glory']] * [[My Love and I (Paul Williams)|'My Love and I']] O''' * [[Oh, What a Feeling (David Buskin Song)|'''Oh, What a Feeling]] * [[On the Path of Glory|'On the Path of Glory']] P''' * [[Part of the Plan (Dan Fogelberg)|'''Part of the Plan]] R''' * [[Rhymes and Reasons (Song)|'''Rhymes and Reasons]] * [[Running (Mary Travers Song)|'Running']] S''' * [[Simple Song (Mary Travers)|'''Simple Song]] * [[Single Wing|'Single Wing']] * [[So Close (Daryl Hall & John Oates Song)|'So Close']] * [[Song for the Asking|'Song for the Asking']] * [[Song of Peace (Finlandia)|'Song of Peace (Finlandia)']] * [[Southbound Train (Graham Nash Song)|'Southbound Train']] T''' * [[That's Enough for Me (Paul Williams)|'''That's Enough for Me]] * [[That Year There Was No Winter|'That Year There Was No Winter']] * [[The Air That I Breathe (Albert Hammond Song)|'The Air That I Breathe']] * [[The Eye of the Day|'The Eye of the Day']] * [[The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face|'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face']] * [[The Half of It (Mary Travers Song)|'The Half of It']] * [[The Light of Day (Mary Travers Song)|'The Light of Day']] * [[The Rest of the Year|'The Rest of the Year']] * [[The Scarlet and the Grey|'The Scarlet and the Grey']] * [[The Song is Love|'The Song is Love']] * [[Too Many Mondays|'Too Many Mondays']] W''' * [[When I Need You Most of All|'''When I Need You Most of All]] * [[Will We Ever Find Our Fathers|'Will We Ever Find Our Fathers']] Y''' * [[You Turn Me Around (Mary Travers)|'''You Turn Me Around]] Related Artists * Peter Yarrow * Paul Stookey * Peter, Paul & Mary * Carole King Category:Folk Singers Category:Singers Category:Folk Artists